The Pit
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: A human is chosen by God to be put in the Pit in the attempts to break Lucifer of his hatred for humans. If he can learn to overcome his jealousy and loathing then he will pass the test and be set free. This is a story of Abigail and Lucifer's time in the Pit and the trials and obstacles that both had to mentally, spiritually, and physically overcome. Language&sex. Lucifer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Somehow I have managed to scrape by. I don't mean financially- not really. Financially, I think I am okay. It's just I have amazed myself over the last… oh, thirteen, almost fourteen years now. It was really just one thing after another. Over and over and over. It felt like it never fucking stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I kept losing people. When you're young, time flies by really quickly and it just felt like the losses kept coming."

"How old were you?"

"When 'everything' started?"

"Yeah."

"I was seven when the first domino dropped. The first nuclear domino. Because that is what felt like went off in my life. A huge ass bomb that radiated and mutated everything else for years after. I was coming home from school, and uh, it was October I think. I remember it being cold, but not too cold. I got out of the bus and walked up my driveway and uh…went up to my house and got out my little key. You know? The key- the first key that you were ever given by anyone- and it made you feel like a big kid because you had a key to your house now. Yeah. So, I got that out and unlocked the door. My parents were always home by then. That was always something that I looked forward to. So when I got in I thought that it was kind of strange that there was no one there- no one coming down the stairs or waiting outside for me.

I was going to call up but I got distracted because the painting that was always there over our little entry table wasn't there anymore. The painting was of a bird I think. A raven. Anyway, so… it wasn't there anymore and there was just this dark square mark on the wall where the blue paint hadn't been bleached out yet. Then I noticed that the entry table itself wasn't there either. So then I started to investigate. With every step I took down the hall to get to the rest of the house I could hear my feet echo differently than they usually did. When I got to the end of the hall I found out why."

"Where was this? Here?"

"No. No. This was in Hinsdale, Illinois. It's a suburb of Chicago on the southwest side. It is a really ritzy neighborhood and all the kids there drive like, Mercedes and Audis to school and shit. I lived on North Elm Street."

"Oh, ok."

"So, when I got to the end of the hall I saw that there wasn't any furniture at all. As far as I could see, everything was gone. Even some of the panels for the light switches, a few of the doorknobs, all of the kitchen cabinet handles and the faucets were gone. On the floor, in the middle of the room was a stack of money and a note. The note just said two words: 'Goodbye, honey'. I don't even know why the fuck they bothered with the 'honey' part."

"How much money was there?"

"Eight hundred thousand dollars."

"Wow."

"Yeah, real generous I guess."

"And they were just gone? Like that?"

"Like that."

"What got you moved out here then?"

"Oh, a couple dominos had to fall before it tipped over the one that got me here."

"What else?"

"Well, I had my entire family fighting over me after that event. But, the fact remained that my parents had it written down that if anything should happen that I would go to my guardians. Although, since my parents weren't dead, my father's side of the family didn't think it mattered and wanted me to go with them instead. Luckily, because that side of the family has always been crazier than a June bug, the court ruled that I would go to my guardians. Even though my parents leaving me didn't leave me with the best feeling, I was happy that I was going to my guardians, my mother's brother and his wife. They were the best people I ever knew even though I didn't get to see them a lot as a little kid since they lived so far away."

"Were?"

"That's the next domino."

"Go on."

"I had a very good life with them and everything was great. I was happy and I had a few friends at school and they weren't the wealthiest people ever so that taught me discipline about the real world and how things actually worked. Not having the lifestyle where everything was handed to me was good. Us three…we lived simply. We grew most of our fruit on trees in the backyard and every two years, after saving all the money that I had scrounged for and saved in glass mason jars, we would all go to Disney World. They loved me so much. They didn't have kids of their own. Not because they couldn't have any its just that wasn't how they were. They didn't want any. But, they always said that they were happy that of all the kids in the world they could have got that they were lucky they had me. Before the years leading up to my parents leaving- my parents loved me and I could feel that but…they never said anything like that. I thought that with that new life I could live wholesomely and truly live how God wanted me to."

"I thought you said you identified as an Atheist?"

"I do now. I was raised Catholic. I mean like, baptized, confirmed, had my first communion, and went to confession- the whole deal. I prayed every night. I almost stopped believing in God back when I was seven after mom and dad left but once the great life that I discovered with my aunt and uncle in Florida started, I figured that that was God's way of making my life better and more pure. I thought that even though it hurt, God wanted me to have something better than what I had."

"What made you stop believing?"

"That perfect life I had, being taken away too."

"No."

"Yeah. On May 2nd, when I was sixteen, a drunk driver killed them both. It was during school. My principal came up to my classroom and pulled me into the hallway to tell me. A police officer drove me home. To this day, I have never cried about it. For the life of me I-I couldn't tell you why."

"Jesus… so, how did you get out here?"

"After my guardians died, I was handed over to my fathers parents and I persuaded them to sign me off as an independent minor with permission to leave the state."

"What made you choose New Mexico?"

"It was both my parents favorite place and it was the only place I remember having the most fun vacations. I personally like Washington and Oregon better because of all the rain but the exclusivity of New Mexico combined with the art scene here in Taos made me gravitate here."

"I can't believe I have never asked you about any of this. I mean, my God! We've been friends with you for four years. I know you said that it's been hard but Jesus Christ, Abbs."

"It's okay. I don't think I would have told you for a while anyway since I was pretty messed up then and have evened out- I guess you could say. I didn't want to talk about it then. We have become such good friends that that was never really on my mind when we hung out."

Both twins had smiles tugging at the sides of their mouths as they looked at me.

How very atypical for people like the twins to gravitate towards someone like me. Most social people liked other social people and ignored those who seldom spoke. But, the twins were just the opposite. They liked picking out the ones in the background. They were drawn to the wallflowers- maybe it was because they thought it was fun to drag them around and take them to social things. But that wasn't possible- not for me at least. The twins eventually realized this and left it alone, realizing that I was a lost cause. This never seemed to cause them to lose interest in me though. Not in the slightest.

Keely and Berkli came from two very nice mothers who now lived in California. Keely wanted to be a musician and Berkli didn't have a clue- but she did like to draw in her spare time. Each made a living by working the same jobs that I did. All three of us worked part time at the coffee shop and the local library. Incidentally, it's where we first met.

Unlike me, however, the twins did have a crime ridden past. And present. And future. Keely once beat a guy half to death with a banjo after he made a comment about her shirt and Berkli got so mad at an ex-boyfriend that she threw a T.V. out the fourth story of an apartment complex in Nevada. Both had been arrested about four times. At the moment their current endeavor was to rob a bank.

Being as determined and stubborn as I knew they were I was confident that they could do it. Of course, I still advised against it.

Currently the we were all on our break at the library. The twins were doing research about banks and I was picking at the sleeve of my coffee cup while pulling at the collar of my turtleneck with the other hand.

"Oh no," said Keely.

Berkli looked up.

"What?" I said as I analyzed the expression on Keely's face.

"It's your favorite person in the whole world," Keely sang.

"The one and only!" Berkli chimed in.

I buried my now tomato red face into my folded arms resting on the table, knowing exactly whom they were talking about.

"Dylan!" they said simultaneously and far too loud.

"Both you guys shut your fucking traps. He is going to hear you."

"Who is going to hear?" Dylan questioned with interest tugging at his voice as he walked by.

I jumped so high the tops of my thighs hit the underside of the table.

"Oh nothing. You know…" Berkli began loosely.

"Just that-"

Quickly I clapped her hands and spoke shakily. "That…you might be getting a promotion from the boss. I heard talk but I thought I should keep it a surprise. Guess you heard anyway."

"Sweet," Dylan said with a grin as he walked away.

"Goddddd, he is such a pretty boy. I don't know why you like him," Keely groaned tiredly.

"I don't know either... Shut up," I said with a heavy huff and trying to get off the subject.

"You deserve better than that, man. You are 126 pounds of pure awesome. A little on the short side of things but…"

"Hey, I like being short, okay? I have a preference for tall men. And being short just opens up more opportunities."

"Whatever. So, still having problems sleeping?" Keely asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I haven't really slept in two weeks," I replied thinking, back to all the nights I hadn't closed my eyes once.

"Man, you are running on empty. You know, people usually have psychotic breaks due to sleep deprivation at this point. I would hate- but also love- to see you go guano crazy on someone." Berkli said with enthusiasm.

"I know you would. Maybe I will get some sleep tomorrow. The weekend usually calms me down. I'll probably just 'veg'."

The minutes passed and we eventually had to pack up our shit and get back to work. A couple hours later, it was the weekend and we were free. Feeling like school kids, the twins put up their arms- in eighties fashion- and pumped their fists towards the drooping sun as we exited the doors. I just kept my head down and smiled fondly as I pushed my black sleeves over my hands for the thousandth time that day.

Berkli and Keely were the only ones I had actually spoken to for more than two minutes since I was sixteen. And I didn't really even talk to them much. They respected the fact that I liked to be alone. I was the type of person who didn't necessarily want friends but always seemed to have them. It wasn't like I didn't like having laughs and good times; it was just that I didn't want the extra baggage. I didn't want more people I had to worry about or more expectations and obligations I had to live up to.

Of course, I would never tell the twins that. It would break their heart but not before they broke my face. But, if I were them, I would feel like I had been strung along and used, too.

The walk to my house was a very far one and it wasn't long before I was waving goodbye to the twins as I started the hike into the mountains.

It wasn't that I couldn't afford a car; it's just that I didn't want one. You always had to make sure there was gas, and that it was clean, and that you didn't forget the keys, or that someone was going to steal it and on top of all that you still had to find a place to park. The square always filled up fast, but in tourist season? Forget it.

My home was up in a strange little nook in the mountains. It wasn't placed high up at all. Picture a home in the slope of a mountain with a huge expanse of desert as its front yard with a view of the town to your left, the view of the mountains behind you and miles and miles of desert followed by distant mountain ranges in front and to the right of you. All the desert land in front was lightly speckled with the little houses or trailer homes of the state's residences. It was a sight to behold, especially at night where the town had little lights poking up and the highway had moving cars zooming far away and the sky was the most unique blend of pink, purple and navy, and it was all mine.

The money that my parents had so lovingly left me with and the money that my guardians had written into their will for me was what paid for it. If it weren't for all that I would be in dingy apartment. Which would have been fine- but I wanted the view. And the seclusion- but that's all you find around New Mexico. Sweet seclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

The winds were just starting to pick up a little, as they always do at this time of night, and I paused outside my door to soak in the dry, warm air. I loved rain but this was nice too. At least it was always mostly constant.

It was a cool summer -which meant storms on the way. One problem with storms this time of year was that Colorado always had some kind of forest fires and this time it was a record breaking amount. With all that ash rushing down the slopes with the coming precipitation- New Mexico was in for a hellish time. It was all over the news.

My home wasn't very large -good for just the one resident that it held. The house had one and a half stories. The downstairs being the living room, kitchen, and half bathroom; the upstairs consisting of my bedroom and bathroom.

The entire place was filled with art. From wall to ceiling, there were posters and murals made of little scraps of paper. I was running out of room at an alarming rate and soon I would need to tape things to unconventional places like the outside of my cabinets or the ceiling. I was getting that desperate.

I drew a little of what you saw on the walls. It was nothing spectacular or anything but it was nice to have at least some semblance of skill.

For me, the only things I can seem to draw are eyes. Some people might find this kind of thing creepy as hell but, all around my home there are just pictures of eyes that I have drawn. I don't feel as if they are staring at me- I just think they look beautiful.

The eyes always look the same too, always the same shade of color and always the same shape. They weren't mine either- or anyone else's that I knew. My eyes were gold, while both the twins eyes were green. All I could seem to draw was blue eyes.

Taking a deep breath I looked around the room and paused, leaning against the doorframe that connected the short hall between the living room the kitchen. The house was quiet and peaceful. Nothing could be heard except the general hum of the plumbing and air systems.

I took a moment to think about Dylan. He was a crush that I had long been dealing with, and I knew a crush when I felt one. It was a crush when you only pictured their face and when you stopped to think about their personality -you drew a blank. He was attractive but I didn't know if he was someone I should pursue or not. Maybe I would meet someone who I didn't have just a crush on one day. I wanted to feel something the entire time, not just every once and awhile when my brain wasn't occupied. That was never going to happen in this town, though. I already knew everyone here.

Pushing myself away from the frame, I huffed and threw my bag down on the couch in my living room. The room was warm and cozy and even though it was summer I still felt I needed to put the fireplace on.

While the flames were igniting I went up the stairs and into my room to change- planning to change into the comfiest thing that I had in the hopes of falling asleep.

I walked past my art clad blue walls and came to my dresser to pick out the baggiest pair of sweatpants and sweater I owned. Placing them on the bed, I started to undress.

I was just going to go braless but thought better of it. Thanks to my mother, I wasn't lacking anything in the boob department and going without support, unfortunately, hurt a lot. So, I reluctantly kept on my cheap black bra.

Hobbling downstairs, I got some tea and shuffled around the kitchen making something I knew I shouldn't really have. Brownies.

_Fuck it, _I thought as I added about a gallon of butterscotch chips to the batter.

I switched on the T.V. and started watching a Back To The Future marathon, kicked back with my tea and my hot, half-baked- because I couldn't wait anymore once the smell started coming out of the oven- brownies and a huge spoon to eat them with.

By the ending scenes of Back To The Future II, it was past midnight and I had went through the entire plate of brownies, and I had to pee due to drinking three cups of 'Sleepy-time' tea that apparently wasn't working.

After relieving myself I figured out two things: I didn't want to watch Back To The Future III because it sucked balls and I wasn't in the least bit tired.

I plopped on the couch and while thinking of things to do other than watch T.V. -I watched T.V. I couldn't help it. It was like watching a car wreck. You can't really look away from badly done western scenes and a dying storyline. It was a shame. The first two were so good.

Next to my television room, I have a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows that have a glass sliding door in the middle with a tiny narrow balcony leading out and it gives me a great view. At this time of night there isn't a whole lot to see but something in the shrubby sand land caught my attention.

There was a light. It was bright and white in the shape of a little circle. It never moved it just sat there. At first I thought it was someone walking around but after more observation that idea became less and less plausible.

In any case, whatever that light was was on my property so I had to go look.

Since I couldn't fall asleep and Back To The Future III was not going to cut it, what else would I have done otherwise?

Hopping around my bedroom in the attempts to hike up my jeans, I tried to remember the general location of my gun and flashlight.

The gun was my uncle's and it was one of my favorites. It was a black, Glock 40-caliber, 23 model and it was nice.

I know most people are completely against guns but they need to understand that for a woman living alone in the mountains, a fair distance from town, with tourists kids thinking its funny to get drunk and spray paint rocks and shit out here- one needs a gun.

Hell, I don't even have a dog to protect me. The gun is the only thing I have.

So with dirty, six year old, worn beyond recognition, converse tightly tied around the ankles- incase of snake bites, even though some flimsy canvas isn't going to protect you- I headed out.

It was pretty cold but the wind wasn't bad; I could feel it blowing the sides of my baggy sweater like a flag during a storm. Crickets everywhere were singing and faint rustling noises of desert creatures roaming around the brush were all you could hear.

Distant hints of pink were still visible over the mountain peaks, feeling as though they were a couple of miles away, even though in reality they were about a hundred.

Things always seemed closer than they were out here. That's what happens when you live in a place with hundreds of miles of flat land with no endings. I soon found out as my feet crunched along that I had apparently fallen fool to the illusion.

The light, only seeming about a couple yards out from my house was actually a lot farther away. Suspiciously far. I started to think that maybe the light had moved. With that thought I clutched my firearm a little tighter.

Step after step didn't seem to get me any closer to the orb. Not long after, it seemed as if I had finally made some progress.

As I got closer I noticed it wasn't an orb at all. It was a symbol in the sand that, from the distance that it had been at from my house looked blurry the lines together.

The symbol, to my fascination, was Enochian. In school, I had always thought that ancient languages were extremely interesting, especially those with close religious ties, so for a class project, I did loads of research and soaked up all the information that was available. From my memory, I found that it was either two things: a symbol for "God" or a symbol for "entrance".

I bent down to squat like a frog and lightly graced my fingers over the edges of the marking, wondering how and where it was getting its light source. I felt stupid after a brief thought of the possibility of alien activity crossed my mind. Everyone out here thought they were real but I never bought it.

Suddenly, a breeze blew past me and then my eyes were assaulted. Blinding white light enveloped me. It was as if I giant spotlight had been centered on my person from the sky. For a few seconds, all around me there was nothing but white. I couldn't feel the pressure of gravity or the weight of my own body anymore. I knew I should have been scared but it was such a surreal experience that I couldn't complain.

I wasn't being pulled up or being moved at all, at least it didn't feel as if I was.

Moments later, I felt gravity returning and the sensation of a solid surface touching the bottom of my feet. The white disappeared and where I was came into sight.

It was molten and rocky with flames coming up in random places. The heat was almost too much to bear even in the few seconds that I had to endure it.

As soon as I took it in -it all changed.

What was rock was now moss; what was fire was now trees; what was molten was now grass. Everything was happening so fast I didn't even have the chance to be scared.

The change that I welcomed the most was that the temperature immediately cooled and a breeze could actually be felt.

"Well...who are _you_?" a confident voice said from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where am I?" I demanded from the voice with a surprisingly strong register considering the freaky rollercoaster I just got off of.

"Little…unimaginative, don't you think?" said the male voice

The voice was soon accompanied by a body of a man who slowly stepped out of a shadow to tilt his head at me. He had blond hair with ice blue eyes and was significantly taller than me. His clothes were nothing out of the ordinary: a pair of jeans, a green shirt, and a blue over-shirt.

The man, who had paced to stand with his side facing me, swiveled around on one foot to face me. He clasped his hands with his index fingers steeped and placed them between his lips and then sliding them down under his chin as he raised his head and pursed his lips, all the while analyzing me with furrowed brows.

_Who the hell-?_

In an instant, I couldn't see again and the sight of the guy in front of me was blocked out.

A smaller version of the beam that had landed me down here appeared before me again. It started to move towards me quickly. I couldn't move fast enough and when the beam touched my foot I felt paralyzed. Rooted to one spot.

I looked to the blond man, when he came back into view, for some answer to what was happening and what the beam was but he just lightly raised an eyebrow as he stared, his gaze casually traveling up to the source of the beam He didn't seem all that concerned, just amused- like he had seen this before.

I squinted my eyes shut, tightly, as the pain began in my head. Images were flying past my closed eyes as well as a few snippets of information and some names that I and everyone else had grown up knowing about- infamous names that were now given to me in a confusing context. 

I didn't like it. It hurt like hell and it was a bunch of shit that I didn't want in my head. Straining to get control, I willed my arms to push my body up and out of the light's control. The process was tough; it was as if I were a magnet being held to my place by a metal fridge. Slowly, I forced myself forward and when I had succeeded, I had a massive headache and was panting.

As I lay on the, now grassy, ground -heaving- I watched the beam pause, flicker twice, then disappear.

Rocking my head to the side, my eyes found the man again. He was looking down at me with a semi-impressed look while he bit at the tip of his thumb.

I winced at him and let out a breath at the throbbing. I blacked out from the sensory overload.

Footsteps rang by my ear as I started to come to. I didn't open my eyes; instead, just focusing on the arrogantly slow pace whomever was walking seemed to step at. I took the time to analyze the feel of floor on my back and the light breeze that ran over my cheeks. The thin layer of skin covering my eyes was the only barrier between me and whatever I was dealing me here. I was too tired of having to deal with big things like I knew this would be. Why couldn't be someone else's turn?

"I know you're not asleep," a voice said from my right. 

I opened up, gazing up at the stalactite-ridden ceiling. I located the towering figure leaning against a tall rock. Quickly I got up, not trusting him for a second –especially since he didn't even bother to help me when I was being attacked. I rose to my feet, backed up a few steps and all the while, never left his eyes.

"Hello again," he said seeming cheery with his arms crossed.

After, whatever the hell that all was, I could now recognize the face that was before me; I had seen it in the flashing images during the…whatever that was.

The face he wore was one of pain, boredom, and curiosity which was all accentuated by the dark five o'clock shadow around his face and expressive brows that sat along the bottom of his forehead.

A name wanted to brush past my lips but I couldn't find it.

"Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me." He said playfully, scrunching up his face and looking down to nudge a small rock with his shoe.

"_Who_ are you?" I repeated forcefully trying to show him that I wasn't afraid of him in the least.

My courage somewhat diminished when he quickly looked up at my tone and pushed himself off the rock with his shoulders and stood to tower over me with his head bent down. With me being a little over five feet tall- his height did make things very intimidating.

"I'm an angel." He said to me with a pause to check my reaction.

I looked up at him with a blank expression before grinning and letting out a breathy snort. The side of his mouth raised a hair while he cocked his head to the right.

"Okay. Anyway, so really, who are you?"

Then he smiled, but not in a happy way- more like a scary way and then made a movement of flexing his shoulders. My smile slowly faded away.

I was covered by the thin shadows of two boney, hooked, structures that appeared to be protruding from behind his back. After closer examination, I could see what seemed to look like the humerus, ulna, radius and metacarpals like what you would see in the skeletal structure of the human arm or a bird. Although, it didn't take me long to realize what those were or…what they used to be.

"A little bald, I know. They did used to have feathers on them." He said with a nonchalant façade.

"Why don't they have feathers now?" I asked very quietly- my disbelief seeping into my words.

"Well, that's what happens to angels that fall, honey." His expression was dead and cold and stark against the fake warmness of his tone.

I let that sink in.

Fallen angel. Who was the most famous fallen angel? The name that had been hiding in my brain dislodged itself from its hiding place when I analyzed the information.

I wanted to laugh at just how implausible this was. But, I couldn't deny the evidence. The realization that this wasn't some elaborate joke made saying the name harder. As if the final puzzle piece would be wedged into its spot if I said it.

"Lucifer…?" I let out weakly

I lowered my self to the floor, finding it hard to stand now, and sat there while he paced away from me smiling.

"What? No waterworks; no screaming; no begging?" he asked, disappointed, as he turned to me with a deep sigh.

I wasn't going to scream or beg because I wasn't afraid. What I felt was worse than that.

I felt betrayed.

"If you're real, then God is too, right?" I said, voice shaking, trying not to cry.

"Of course."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a deep sigh and put my face in my hands quietly letting out the first real tears I had cried in years.

I had abandoned all hopes of their being God because I didn't want to think that someone that was supposed to love his creation could be so cruel. As I grew up, I took notice of all the pain and suffering that not only I had felt when my parents had left but that everybody else felt too. Children dying in hospitals of cancer, rapists and murders getting off clean from a crime, the government running their people into the ground with taxes and fees, suicide rates of not only adults but young children on the rise, and war sprouting up all across the globe. What kind of loving deity could permit that?

I had repeated to myself for years that bullshit about how 'God works in mysterious ways'. I finally wisened up when it came to the last straw: Joe and Mary dying in that car wreck.

But, there I was –resting in a heap- in front of Lucifer, an archangel of God. I had completely come undone.

A fissure in my soul had been wedged apart by the weight of the knowledge. I didn't have the strength or emotional room to be afraid of even the Devil himself at this point.

"There's the tears," he seemed pleased until he paused, "You look angry. But…not at me…hm." Lucifer said interestedly from the distance, "That's a first."

I turned so that my back was to him.

"So that was God that put me down here?" I questioned, my voice sounding foreign due to the stuffy tears.

"Mhm. Don't know why. Especially since he knows what I did to my last playmate before he went and got himself rescued." He said in a way that made me think that he was now preoccupied with something else.

I rested my chin on my shoulder to see what he was doing behind me and I saw him drawing an image of a smiley face into the side of the rock wall with some dirt.

"Playmate?"

"Yeah. I have been pretty bored down here since Sammy left. He was a good torture buddy."

"So you're going to…what? Torture me too?" I asked, I tried to not to laugh at how my life kept turning out but the sarcasm leaked through my tone as I tamped down the sick feeling of fear; a cold lump in my stomach forming.

"Sure. Not physically though. 'Daddy' wouldn't want his human hurt. Why do you think he made this place…less," he paused to shrug his shoulders and bring his hands together as he sauntered towards me, "terrible the minute you landed down here?"

I turned my face forward, no longer craning to watch him as he was now standing to my left while I sat.

I paid him no mind as he looked down at me. If he was going to torture me he should just get on with it. God obviously hated me. Might as well give him what he wants.


End file.
